Hello, World
by XOXHiyoshiXOX
Summary: Welcome to my life. The life of a teenage bride and mother. Rated M for lemons.
1. Nakedness, Marriage, and Red Bras

Hello, readers!

This was just an idea that popped up in my head one day, and all I could think about for the past week was how I was going to write it. I like it, and I hope you do too!

**R & R**

(I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this story)

---

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Nakedness, Marriage, and Red Bras**

_BLEEP!_

Ugh. Is it time already?

_BLEEP!_

Five more minutes. Then I'll get up. I promise.

_BLEEP!_

Oh, come on.

With one lazy arm, I slapped the alarm clock as hard as I could to stop the deafening tone.

Was it morning already? Jeez-us.

My mornings had become more and more hectic with everyday passing. I used to be able to sleep in and have a big breakfast.

I trudged out of the room and tried to slap myself awake as I made it to the shower as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake _her _up. Once I was in the bathroom, I stripped down, turned on the water, and before I climbed in, check for any outside noises.

I tried as fast as I could to lather up every part and not miss anything, which, surprisingly, is very hard to do. When you are me, at least.

With a new record time, I might add, I finished up in the shower and got dressed.

Next on my list was to get the hooligan up. Her room was silent as ever, which was bizarre with her history. I cranked open the door and approached the tiny lump lying in bed. I pulled up the blanket and stared at the empty space below.

Where was she?

Sometimes she would run to the kitchen and raid the fridge to make her own concoctions, so I started off that way, but stopped myself when I heard a little _clunk! _on the side of her closet wall.

That sneaky little girl.

I yanked open the closet door to find the young, pink headed girl buck naked in her closet, playing with her train set.

"Mooooommmmmyyyy!" She squealed as if she could do no wrong. She lifted her arms up in the air and smiled that adorable little smile. "Lookie! I took my clothes off. All. By. Myself."

"I see," I couldn't help but chuckle as I lifted her up from her play set. "You were supposed to be sleeping, though, Delia."

"Aww, I can sleep when I'm dead, dammit!" She screamed in my ear.

I gaped. "Who taught you that?!" I commanded, already knowing the answer. I carried her over to her dresser and pulled out a pink shirt, some underwear, and a pair of sweatpants.

"Uncle Narutooooo!" She held her arms up as a slipped the shirt on, and then the pants. When I was done, she sniffled a bit and flashed a big smile showing off her new teeth that were coming in.

"Well, you can tell Uncle Naruto, that he's gonna be dead soon if he keeps telling you these things!" She giggled and walked out of her room, towards the kitchen. I followed of course, not wanting another serving a mustard and ketchup flavored leftover cake.

Although I missed my dreams of college and the free life I once had, I would never trade in my status. Delia was my perfect baby girl, and Sasuke Uchiha was my perfect husband. See, I had got pregnant my senior year with the town heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. My parents were so disappointed and angry at me. I will never forget their faces when I told them. For all they knew, I wasn't their daughter anymore. They kicked me out of their house and told me to never come back again. That was five years ago. Haven't talked to them since.

Of course, being the kind man he is, Sasuke had a house built for our new little family. His dad is the biggest business man in Kohona, after all. We were financially stable and as long as Sasuke kept up his VP position at Uchiha Inc., we wouldn't have many problems. A few months after, we got married.

While school was in session, Delia stayed with Sasuke's mother. She used to love going to the aquarium with her Nana and getting ice cream cones at the port. I'd be taking college courses right now, if it weren't for Sasuke's mother passing away, god rest her soul, about two months ago, and no one else could watch Delia. I remember the look on Delia's face as she gazed at her Nana in the casket. I will never forget that face either.

So, now I watch Delia all day long. Which I don't mind too much, because she's just a bundle of joy and so much fun to be around. I love my baby girl so much.

"Mommy?" She asked as I slid a bowl of cereal across the table to her. "What are we doing' today, Mommy?"

"I was thinking we'd hang out here for a while, go to the grocery store, and maybe go visit Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata with Daddy when he gets home." I plopped down next to her on the table and helped her with the spoon. "How does that sound?"

"Mmm mmhmmhf." She mumbled taking down globs of cereal.

"Take it easy. Don't choke yourself kid."

---

"Mmmmmmoooooommmmmmmmyyyyyyyy!" I heard her as she pranced down the aisle with various things in her arms. "I wannnnnnnttttt these." She threw them down into the cart and clapped her hands together.

Now, this girl had a habit of finding the most bizarre items, claiming to need them, and throwing a huge fit if she couldn't get them. I looked down in my cart to find a box of blonde hair dye, a pregnancy test, a basketball that was mysteriously deflated, a frozen pizza, and a lacy, red bra. We'd just gotten here! How'd she find all this stuff already?!

"Umm, sweetheart, you don't need any of these things." I said starting to take them out and set them on a shelf.

"Yes, I doooooo!" She screeched, taking them back and throwing them in the cart once again.

"Delia, no." I was trying to be stern, but I guess she just didn't get it. Instead, she threw herself down on the floor and beat her fists down on the floor, yelping and balling at the same.

I swear, this kid has emotion problems.

I picked her up from the floor, looking around at all the people who dropped what they were doing and looked over at me. People should just mind their own business. I was trying. I set her down in the little seat at the top of the cart and pointed a stern finger at her.

"Mommy. I really, really want them." She said softly, purely begging now. She looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes and I tried to resist.

She just looked so damn cute! This kid was going to overpower me one day!

"Fine. I guess we have room for some dye, pregnancy tests --can't wait for Daddy's reaction, a floppy ball, pizza, and a bra at home. You owe me, though, little girl."

She giggled and clapped her tiny hands together.

---

"Who are these for?" Sasuke said as he pulled the box of dye and the bra from the cart. He'd gotten home just about the same time we did, and began to help us put the groceries away. He set them down on the counter and ducked to pet our extremely large Great Dane, Shakespeare, on the head. Yes, I said Shakespeare. What can I say? Shakespeare's one of the greatest authors ever, and I wanted to be just like him. Unfortunately, I just couldn't find the time for it.

"They're mine, Daddy!" Delia said, picking through her granola bar and picking out all the chocolate chips to eat instead, even though I'd told her time and time before not to do that. I snickered and threw that helpless look at him.

"Don't you think this is a little too big, Delia?" He chuckled holding up the double-D bra. She shook her head furiously and went back to work on her granola bar.

"You got to stop giving in to her." Sasuke said pulling me to meet him. He kissed me gently on the forehead and looked over at Delia again.

Sasuke was a very tall man. He had a bulky shape at top, from many years of football, but long, skinny legs. His eyes were deep onyx, but at times, I could see a little tint of red in them. But that was only when he was in deep concentration. A few inches down lie his perfectly proportional lips that brought me back to many _great_ nights. But, I have to say, the thing I loved the most about him was his jet black hair that was so messy that it looked cool.

"I know. I'm weak." I mumbled smiling up at him. "We better get going. Uncle Naruto will be oh-so mad if we are late."

"Yeah, we don't want him mad, do we?" He said kissing me one more time, and scooped Delia onto his shoulders. She wobbled a bit, but soon found enjoyment from the ride. "You don't like Uncle Naruto when he angry!" He growled while she chuckled but still held on for dear life.

"Just let me get ready then we can go. Come on, Delia, help mommy pick out an outfit." I took the tips of her shoes, clicked them together, and pecked Sasuke on the lips. He pulled her off and groaned.

"Hurry up. You women have to look their best at all times," he chuckled and feigned powdering his nose.

"You know it." I yelled down the hall. "Oh, and you're putting it on all wrong."

---

"My, my, Sakura-chan. You're glowing!" A pale woman said as the Uchihas' sat down. She had on a red cardigan and a black skirt, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and headband. She spoke with high falsetto. She was one of my best friends, while the infamous Uncle Naruto and Sasuke had the same relationship. That was kind of how they were set up. They started from beginning distant friends to a recently out of high-school married couple trying for kids.

"Oh, I doubt it." I sighed scooting all the way down in the booth. Delia followed, and then Sasuke. "I think I've been putting on a few."

"Of course not! You look gorgeous."

"Well, thank you. Um, Hina-chan, where's your husband?"

"Ah. Naruto's over there. You know how they are with the arcade games." Hinata laughed her little high-pitched laugh. "Delia-chan, why don't you go play with him. I'm sure you can teach him a few things."

Delia smiled generously, whispered something into my ear and climbed over her father. Sasuke pecked me on the cheek and pulled out of the booth. "I'm going to go make sure Naruto doesn't try to stick her up the machine for the prize again."

Hinata watched the two of them leave with her hand propped up underneath delicate chin. "Saki-chan. You are so lucky." See, Hinata had wanted children since she was one herself. She always saw me and Sasuke as the lucky ones because of our, um, ability. "I swear. If it doesn't happen in the next few weeks I'm going to the doctor." She sighed and patted her tummy.

"I'm sure it'll all work out for the better."

"I just don't know what's wrong with me, Sak—" a faint ringing came from Hinata's direction and she paused, holding up a slim finger to me.

"Hey, Ino-chan."

Pause.

"Yes."

Pause.

"Oh. You two are back already?"

Pause.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you had fun."

Pause.

"Actually, I'm sitting right in front of her right now."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. At the pub."

Pause.

"Okay. Come on down. Oh, and see if you can get Temari and Tenten down here with Shikamaru and Neji. We'll make a night of it."

Pause.

"Okay. See you soon."

I glanced over at the boys and Delia. It didn't surprise me to see Delia propped up on Naruto's shoulders, white-knuckled, as he zoomed across the pub making crazy noises. Sasuke was right on his heels, watching Delia. Didn't want her tipping backwards or strangling Naruto. Well, maybe.

Hinata clicked the phone shut and sighed. "Ino and Chouji'll be here soon. Just gotta finish unpacking. She said she's got big news for us."

"Hmm. Let me guess." I said with a big smile.

"I know. It's kinda obvious. Not like we didn't know it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Back in high school, I would've never guessed in a million years that the popular, head cheerleader would be engaged to marry the lovable teddy bear."

"Well, I wouldn't have guessed the smarty pants would have the quarterback heartthrob's baby and marry him all in their senior year."

"Hmmm. I can recall a certain married good girl and perverted class clown."

"Oh. I do miss those days."

---

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Both Ino and Chouji belted after they all got their plates.

. . .

"Told you." Temari mumbled to Shikamaru who was getting this sleepy look in his eye.

"Why aren't you guys more excited?" Ino pouted. Anyone who had ever known Ino would tell you in an instant that she was the most beautiful person they've seen. She had long blonde locks with, today, sunglasses propped above her forehead and the a little baby face. She hadn't shown any signs of aging since they left high school and had maintained her model-like figure. After high school, Ino went to design school and was now starting up her own little clothes company.

Chouji had been very supportive of Ino's career too. He even took over the flower shop Ino had inherited from her parent, who now lived in America, while she was in school.

They were the cutest couple, too. Ino had helped decrease Chouji's eating habits and Chouji had softened Ino's attitude. I had watched them alone once and you could just tell they were in the deepest love. They complimented each other, joked, and weren't afraid to be lovey-dovey.

"Ino, I'm happy for you, of course. Ecstatic. We were just expecting this awhile ago." Tenten said, patting the blonde on the shoulder. Ino sighed and pouted again.

"Soooo, when's the date?" I asked and immediately Ino perked up.

"I was thinking July 25th."

"That's in two weeks!" Neji exclaimed.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Delia spoke up from my lap. "I have the dress and everything." I gave her a '_don't invite yourself into this_' look and mumbled her name.

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you, sweetie. Are you sure you can do it? A lot of people are going to be watching you." Ino persisted, giving the little girl her best smile.

"Don't scare her, Ino!"

"What? I was never a flower girl. All those people watching me go down the aisle first, and I have to throw things, gives me goose bumps. I'd probably poop my dress."

Everyone at the table wrinkled their noses.

---

"So. The kid is in bed, sound asleep. . ." I said sauntering in our bedroom. I found him lying on the bed, propped up on the head board. He had his reading glasses on and was glancing over some paperwork.

"What are you implying?" He said with a chuckle. Sasuke took off his glasses and put them on the bed stand along with the papers.

"That I've had a very, very, very," and here's where I hopped on the bed and crawled on top of him. He placed his hands around my waist, "exhausting day." He raised his face to crush his lips to mine and I returned the kiss for a few minutes, savoring it as he sucked, licked, explored, and teased my mouth with his tongue.

I pulled up off him abruptly and went into the closet, closing the door behind me. It took me about five minutes to slip on the little outfit that I knew he'd get a kick out of. I slipped out grazing the room for him. He wasn't on the bed anymore. Instead, he was pouring a glass of whiskey over on the liquor cabinet.

As soon as he looked at me, he cracked his usually calm composure and burst out laughing. He looked over the tiny red thong and strappy stilettos I was wearing then up to the double-D bra Delia had picked out earlier. I hadn't exactly filled it out, seeing as I was only a C cup, so there was a lot of excess cloth and it was very loose on her chest.

"You like?" I drawled striking my most seductive pose. I must have looked ridiculous, for the look on Sasuke's face was just out of the blue.

"Come here." And, with those two words I bounded over into his arms, tasting his mouth.

---

Oooookay. So. Yeah. That was the first chapter of my first story on FanFiction. :D

Aren't you excited????? Okay. Maybe that's just me.

**I NEED YOUR HELP**:

Now. This chapter was going to include a lemon, but I'm just not doing so well with it. So. If you write me one --include it in your review, if you do— and I like it, I will give you credit and use it in my next chapter. I may choose a few others for later stories. Just keep the plot in the balance.

Thank you so so so so much to those who help!

Um. Also. I am open minded to any suggestions and critigues you decide to give me.

THANKS FOR READING AND R & R!

Love,

Hiyo :DD


	2. Monsters, Edible Panties, and Just Water

Soooooo many typos last chapter! I'm sorry! :O

Thanks to those who added my story and reviewed. I really, really appreciate it.

I wanna thank everyone for their support. I really appreciate that, too. I was so excited to see all the alerts!

I DO NOT OWN THE FABULOUS TV SHOW AND MANGA NARUTO, ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS –except for Delia; she's my own creation—OR PRODUCTS! GOSH!

Vielen Dank!

CHAPTER TWO

"One."

"Two."

"C'mon. Two and three quarters."

Don't say I didn't warn her.

"Three."

And with a few swift movements, I had Delia up out of bed, writhing and belting deep giggles. I picked her up off the bed and over my shoulder, continuing to tickle her throughout the process.

"DADDY! SAVE ME! MOMMY'S THE TICKLE MONNNNNNSSSSTEEEERRRRRR!!!" She screeched. I wished I had that much energy at five in the morning.

Even though there were thousands of nearby churches and receptions in the area, it wasn't enough for Ino. She just had to get married in Tokyo. She rented out this apparently "fabulous" church, scheduled everyone's hotel room (even though we still had to pay), and had the reception hall set up already. Ino had shown me a picture of it. The room was quite large, with a big stage set up at front. There was a little section for the band in one corner and tables set throughout.

"The whole thing," Ino had told me, "will be lit in neon. It'll be wonder-ful."

Which was why, we were all up at five in the morning. We decided on driving there –Sasuke thought it would be a great family experience and Delia didn't like planes all that much so I lost my fight for flight—and had to get up early to get a head start. At five in the fucking morning.

Daddy can't save you now!" I plopped her down on the bed and pulled her pajamas off. Delia stretched out her arms and tried to tickle me, but I just pulled her feet up and tickled them. "The Tickle Monster already got Daddy!" I put my lips to her tummy and blew hard, making some pretty juicy farts.

Delia jammed her eyes closed with a twisted expression. When she opened her eyes, she screamed, "DADDY!"

And then all of a sudden, I was being yanked back with my arms up in the air.

"Ooh. It's the big, bag Tickle Monster." Sasuke said sarcastically. "You know, Delia, I heard the Tickle Monster could be defeated by being tickled." He kissed the side of my face and flashed a killer smirk. Sometimes it sucks that Sasuke knows everything about me; like how very ticklish I am. He tucked his finger under my chin and stroked it with a big smile.

"TICKLE MOMMY!"

Then I was on the floor with my so called husband on top tickling my sides, while Delia scratched my feet and legs. I was laughing/ screaming so hard that I started to cry a little bit. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay! Okay! The tickle monster's gone! It's just mommy now!" The hands stopped and Sasuke sat up, straddling my stomach and Delia moved back on her bed to look down at us.

"I guess we won, baby." Sasuke said looking over at the young girl. "Why don't you go get a granola bar while daddy and mommy finish packing? A granola bar and just that."

"Okay." I couldn't exactly see past Sasuke, but I could hear a series a footsteps and a cabinet opening.

I looked up at Sasuke and coughed. "You're too heavy. Get off." I moved my hands up to push him off but he just pulled them together with one hand and tugged them above my head. What followed was just one of those perfect moments, where I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine with the purest of love. After a bit, Sasuke jerked his head down and covered my lips with his.

I would die for Sasuke's kiss.

We just lie there for a few minutes, tongues wrestling and eyes shut.

It was bliss.

When he let me up for air, he let go of my hands, which I proceeded to tangle in his hair. Another perfect moment before he spoke up.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno. With all my heart."

---

"Ugh. Are we there yet?" I groaned pulling my feet up on the dashboard. "I know that sign said Tokyo. I know it." It had seemed we'd been in the car for days, but, according to Sasuke, it had only been a few hours.

"Sure it did." He replied scratching his head while keeping one hand on the wheel. I glared in return.

"Mommy! Look at what I did!"

I craned my neck backwards to see what Delia could have possibly done in this damned cramped car. Well, actually, it was Sasuke's humongous Escalade EXT that was quite roomy, but you know what I mean. But, when I looked back at her, it seemed there was almost nothing she didn't do.

The entire floor of the backseat was covered in, well, everything. All the markers she brought were strewn on the floor – the only thing she used them for was to color her face. Scrabble, Sorry, and a pack of Uno cards were, opened, up on the seats with the pieces in the cup holders. Her peanut butter and jelly sandwich was slowly drooping down the backside of Sasuke's seat while her Cheetos and fruit snacks were either in her hair or thrown down on the floor and seats. The dog (Ino specifically chose a hotel that took pets so she could bring her evil, twin Pomeranians) was wearing a few of Delia's clothes, which she must've taken off some point during the ride. My eyes glazed over the girl, sitting with only her underpants on and marks all over face, smiling really big at me with a powered cheese beard. I sighed, throwing my head up to ask God what I did to deserve this mess and looked up to see a large butcher knife sticking out the ceiling.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" I screamed, causing Sasuke next to me to jump and slam the breaks. Fortunately, the car behind of us was pretty far behind us and no damage was done. The asshole beeped a few hundred times, though.

"Shay-spear." She giggled –she always calls the dog that—as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. "Shay-spear got it for me."

Sasuke groaned beside me. "How'd she even get it in the ceiling?"

I turned around and groaned. "I have no clue."

---

The hotel air felt really good as we walked into the building. Ino had chosen one of the fancy hotels with happy hour every night and HBO channels, well, because she could. The bottom floor consisted of a little garden and bar/restaurant area, with tables scattered all over. From the bottom you could see all the levels and doors. It was so tall!

Sasuke pulled me towards the check-in desk and got our room keys. I turned around to check on Delia to see a baffled bellhop pulling an extremely crowded cart through the door with a huge dog tied on to one of the bars. I don't see why he was so surprised. Well, maybe it was because Delia was passed out on Shakespeare's back, with her arms wrapped around his neck, clad only in her underwear, and her beautiful make-up. But, that was normal. Right?

"SAKURA-CHAN, MY LOVE!"

It was all so sudden, even when I turned my head I felt whiplash. Someone had come up behind me, scooped me up into their arms and squeezed. Really hard.

"Naruto. Let her breathe." I heard Hinata's delicate voice say behind me. I saw her over my captor's shoulder, standing there in a black tank with a tan, tweed jacket and jeans. She looked completely unfazed by the car ride (Naruto took Sasuke's idea as a challenge and tried to race us the whole ride.) unlike me, who had on a pair of Sasuke's sweatpants, my beat up Nike's, my old volleyball shirt from high school, and no make-up whatsoever.

"Oh, Naruto! I missed you so!" I said passionately, hugging back and playing along. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face. We finally let go of each other and I placed my hands on the Dobe's shoulders. Whipping out my best seductive face, I whispered in Naruto's ear. His face lit up.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm going to take your wife upstairs to the room for some real 'catching up'." Naruto caught on. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"That'll be the day." Sasuke scoffed pulling me out from under his arm with a flick of his wrist. "You're not her type." I cracked up. Sometimes Sasuke just said the best things. He pecked me on the lips twice and smiled at me making to say something, but I just pulled him down again and held him there.

My moment of bliss was soon over when I heard the worst noise ever come around the corner.

"Sasukkkeee-kuuuun." Oh my God. I thought I'd never see the dreaded Karin again after high school ended, but karma always found a way to bite me right back in the ass. Her voice sounded like a truck skidding down the highway mixed with the sound of a dying cat. Hmmmm. Karin dragging a truck down the highway, hitting a poor, innocent cat along the way, laughing the whole time. Sounds realistic.

When she saw us, lips entwined, she scowled and threw her Prada (probably 'Prade' ) bag at the bellhop. He must think we're all crazy.

"Oh. It's nice to see you too, Karin-chan." I said sarcastically. "I'm so glad you could make it."

She uncrossed her arms out from under her fake boobs and patted her miniscule tummy; lipo-sucked beyond oblivion. I had to admit that she had a pretty face, but that girl's personality was so fucked up, you wouldn't even think about her being beautiful if you knew her. Karin flipped her long bright red hair (which was always half messy/ half neat), pulled down on her tiny black dress matched with a pair of white leggings, and pouted her medically-induced full lips before walking towards us.

She scoffed, putting her hand right in front of my face with a "Whatever, Pinky" and walking right by. When she reached Sasuke put her claws on his chest and smiled.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun, it's been so long. When my good friend, Ino, invited me," I chuckled a little bit. Ino only invited Karin because they were cousins and her mom made her. "I just got so excited. See, I figured you'd be there, so I went out and bought some new fun outfits and lingerie. Some dresses, skirts, blouses, crotchless panties. For you. They're edible."

My mouth almost fell down to the ground. I looked over to see the shocked face of Hinata, Sasuke's big eyes, and Naruto's humored face.

"Um. Hello. Wife right here." I said exasperated. Did she just suggest getting it on with Sasuke? My husband!

"Who cares." I heard in Karin's voice; she hadn't even turned around.

"Well, okay. Let's go get settled in." Sasuke instigated, shrugging off her hands. He grabbed my arm, since I was more likely to punch Karin than go to our room at the moment.

---

"Wow-eee. We've got sooo many channels." I yelped. I was lying on the bed in my little silk nightgown watching a movie about a woman and her dog on the big plasma screen in our room. Sasuke was setting up some toiletries in the bathroom, Shakespeare was on a walk with Tenten and Neji, and Delia was with Naruto.

Naruto had burst into our room about a forty-five minutes ago (our rooms were connected) and started shouting nonsense about the towel formations in the bathroom. Very loud. Sasuke told him to calm down and shut up, because we had neighbors and didn't want to be kicked out of the hotel.

Hinata came over shortly after and offered to take Delia to the pool, since Naruto already convinced her to go. Apparently, Naruto really wanted to try out his snorkel and water noodle.

The TV flickered to a commercial break and I sighed, watching quite intently as a goofy cartoon character sang about cars. I heard the bathroom door close to the side of me, but didn't look. The song ended on the TV and a bright man came on with a robust smile. He pulled out a thick yellow cloth and spilled some liquid on a carpet square. The Sham-wow towel, as I heard the man call it, was slapped down on the carpet piece and kneaded a few times. When the exuberant man lifted the towel, all the liquid was gone!

I guess I had a really excited face or something, because Sasuke was looking at me amused. He walked over and sat down next to me. I was watching the TV when he started kissing my neck and snaking his hand up my shirt. He turned my face towards him to get a better angle, but I just snapped my head back to the TV.

"We have to get one of these! Look at how much it picks up, Sasuke!" I exclaimed. I finally turned my head to him and looked at him brightly.

"Hmm-mmm." I heard him mumble as he propped me up against the pillows and pulled his fingers through my pink locks. "That's nice. Why don't you turn it off, Sakura?"

"But—"

He took my lips with his own and sneaked the remote from my hand. I started melting in his touch and could vaguely remember the clicking of the TV turning off. Sasuke moved down to where my shoulder bone met the top of my rip cage and sucked on the skin. I murmured a bit before grabbing onto him and pulling him closer – but not nearly close enough.

Clumsy hands found the very first of many buttons on my dress, exploring every new piece of skin that was revealed. Soon, he got impatient and ripped the nightgown right off leaving me now in my black, lace panties. I didn't even notice.

After biting and tasting all the skin down past my bellybutton, spending a little extra time on my breast, Sasuke threaded his fingers underneath my underwear, slipping it off all the way off. He looked at me lovingly, stark naked and lips parted. It was getting really hot.

I felt my legs being hooked over his shoulders and watched his head duck down between them.

Oh, my God.

He moved his tongue around in scattered circles around my center and proceeded in plunging two fingers in. Then three. Then, dear God, four. He was pumping them in sloppily, but, oh, it felt too good to complain.

"Mmm. . . uh. . . Sas—oh!"

Everything was getting foggy. Either that or maybe I was just squeezing my eyes shut.

It only took a few more pumps for my toes to curl over. I came in his mouth and fingers, gasping his name. He licked it all up and moved up to kiss me again. I felt his tongue in my mouth and the faintest taste of myself, but I wasn't disgusted.

I could never be disgusted with Sasuke.

I watched him stand up and pull off his boxers. He stepped closer in all his glory and angled himself at my entrance. I knew he couldn't take it much longer from the contorted look on his face, so I arched my back to give him better access.

He slammed in painfully and pumped a few times, before realizing the pain he was inflicting, and then slowed down. In and out, in and out, in and out. He made love to me passionately, dragging his hand all along my body, searching for anything to hold on to. My breasts, my ass, my hair, my hands. Anything.

In the moment of ecstasy, he started thrusting faster and harder and pinching my nipples roughly, but I didn't mind. It felt so good.

I came again with a loud whimper, and then he flipped me around onto my knees and pounded into me even harder from behind. I met each thrust and was getting into the habit of moaning every motion. He crawled over top of me without stopping his romps, and scooped up my breasts again. I knew he was coming, and so was I.

"Sasuke! I'm gonna—" I felt my inner coil snap for the third time and clamped my walls tight around him around him. He came shortly after, sliding his hands down my hips and pulling out. I collapsed down on the bed and he rolled down next to me. We were both very sweaty and out of breath.

Even though he was so close to me, my heart and body longed for his touch. I wrapped my hands around him and billowed my face in his back. I love him so much.

---

We didn't use protection.

None.

Sasuke probably thought that I was on the pill.

I wasn't.

I looked at my face in the bathroom mirror. My skin was still glistening from the shower I previously took.

I didn't know if I was happy or sad. We had been talking about another kid, but I didn't think it would happen for awhile. Plus, I just couldn't get over what happened the last time. Suddenly, I was crying.

I need to settle down. I don't even know if I'm pregnant. I could be just fine.

We'll see.

---

"Saki. Something's wrong." Hinata said.

"Yeah. You're a little off. You we're so upbeat this morning." Tenten said with a little smile.

"Your eyes are puffy. Do you want a touch-up, Saki?" Ino questioned.

"You look fat." Karin's deep voice interjected, while she sipped her whiskey. "And ugly."

We were all hanging out at the hotel bar, loading up while happy hour was going on. Everyone had drinks to match their personality, like Hinata's dainty champagne, Naruto's extremely large margarita mixed to look like a fish bowl, and Ino's fun screwdriver.

I was drinking water.

Lee, who arrived a few hours ago, was upstairs with Delia playing board games of youthfulness and watching cartoons.

Everyone around me looked at Karin with sharp eyes. I felt Sasuke's arm pat my back.

"What?" She continued. "Everyone was stating the obvious and I just—"

"I think I'm pregnant." I managed to say with the calmest of voices. Everyone's angry faces turned to surprise as the whipped their necks around to look at me. I think I heard one of them mumble "Whaa??" Probably Shikamaru, waking up at the perfect moment.


End file.
